When an accessory or peripheral is connected to a main apparatus, it may be necessary to adapt certain parameters before a dialogue is commenced between two apparatuses. For connecting, for example, a peripheral of the type of a hands-free kit, portable computer or fax to a radio telephone for a specific application when it is connected, the peripheral must notably be identified for feeding the peripheral with the adequate supply voltage and for activating the appropriate communication protocol.
Telecommunication equipment of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from the document DE 43 42 052 A1. This equipment is formed by a pilot computer connected by a data bus to peripheral cards having a respective address in a memory of the EEPROM type (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) whose reading can be activated or deactivated under the control of a Hall-effect magnet/sensor pair so as to authorize the pilot computer to read the address from the card.
According to the cited prior art, the following three steps are necessary for proceeding to the recognition of the peripheral:
establishing the connection between the main apparatus and the peripheral, PA1 positioning a magnet opposite the magnetic sensor of the peripheral for activating a memory in the read mode, PA1 reading the contents from the memory to know the address of the card and thus identify the peripheral.